mybrideisamermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto no Hanayome Episode 21
10 Things I Hate About You (恋のからさわぎ, Koi no Karasawagi) is the twenty-first episode of the 2007 anime series Seto no Hanayome. Synopsis Nagasumi receives a love letter from the Class Rep and becomes instantly overjoyed, as it is his first love letter he has ever received in is life due to lack of popularity. Maki confiscates the love letter from Nagasumi's pocket, and Lunar recites it aloud for all to realize. After Ren finds out that Nagasumi only wants to be more popular, she gives him a sample of a potion to temporarily solve the issue. However, this causes all female students to fall in love with him and all male students to develop envy against him. Plot Nagasumi opens his shoe locker one morning to find a love letter from a secret admirer. He is extremely excited and runs to the boy’s bathroom to read it in one of the stalls. However, everyone in class finds out about it when Lunar reads it out loud to the class. The person in the letter said to meet outside after school and so the whole gang minus Nagasumi hides out in the bushes to watch. However, Luna and San’s dads appear out of nowhere and prevents Inchou from confessing to Nagasumi. They attack him for a while until Ren Seto appears and takes her husband for questioning about his recent texts with a woman from his bar as he gives an excuse while dragged off. Luna's father continues to try and attack Nagasumi but Lunar halts him and takes him away while scolding him for wearing that uniform and threatening him to stop it. The next day. Nagasumi is in the nurse’s office crying to San’s mom about yesterday’s events. She gives Nagasumi a magical mermaid potion to help him solve his troubles. Nagasumi is hesitant after remembering all the previous times that a mermaid drink caused problems but he drinks it nonetheless. The drink ends up making Nagasumi appear to be every girl’s dream guy. However, when guys look at him the exact opposite occurs. And so the whole school ends up chasing after Nagasumi. The next day Nagasumi receives another letter and waits outside after school in the bushes. He sees Inchou-san but doesn’t recognize her because she took off her glasses and let down her hair and remembers her as the girl he met in the park. Inchou-san hears footsteps coming from behind her and turns around to confess her love. However, the person she confesses to happened to be Sun. Inchou sees Nagasumi in the bushes and goes nuts and runs away on her motorcycle. Characters *Sun Seto *Nagasumi Michishio *Mawari Zenigata *Maki *Gōzaburō Seto *Masa *Ren Seto *Akeno Shiranui *Lunar Edomae *Lunar's Papa *Chimp *Akeno Shiranui *Kai Mikawa *Shark Fujishiro *Nagasumi's Mother *Nagasumi's Father Locations Trivia *The Episode's Title is a reference to the film, 10 Things I Hate About You. *This Episode strongly reflects on how Unpopular Nagasumi is in School. Quotes :noticing Gozaburo and Edomae trying to attack Nagasumi, Ren whacks them both in the heads :Ren: Stop! Ya numbskull middle-aged farts! :Gozaburo: Holy crap! :Ren: I came to make sure you weren't up to somethin' dumb with Lunar's papa again. And here I find ya entrappin' poor Nagasumi! Accusin' him of cheatin'-- That's like the pot callin' the kettle black! Especially since ya been gettin' texts from someone named Akemi at the pub! Well?! :Gozaburo: Not in front of Sun! Akemi was just textin' me about some happy hour specials! :Ren: her husband away Right! Why don't we go have a nice, little chat about this? :Gozaburo: Sun, help me! Your mom's gonna do somethin' terrible to Daddy! :Maki: Boss... :Edomae: Now, human,... trying to attack Nagasumi It's time I terminated you! :punches her father and drags him away :Lunar: No! We're going to terminate you if you ever wear that uniform again! What were you thinking, you pervert?! Gallery Shy2101.jpg Ad9b89f0.jpg 025278f3.jpg 465f691c.jpg Shy2102.jpg Shy2104.jpg Shy2103.jpg Shy2105.jpg Shy2107.jpg 20070827022613.jpg 20070827022721.jpg 20070827022715.jpg 20070827022616.jpg Seto-bf.jpg Seto-3.jpg Seto-4.jpg 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 08.jpg 09.jpg 10.jpg 12.jpg 14.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 20.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg St2121.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes